


По карману

by Elga



Category: White Collar
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>— О, не обращай на меня внимания, — отвечает Нил, — я наслаждаюсь иронией сложившейся ситуации.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	По карману

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pay Grade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/55491) by [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/pseuds/Deastar). 



> Большое спасибо **Toffana** за беттинг.

Открыв дверь и увидев их обоих на пороге, Элизабет начинает смеяться так, что просто не может остановиться.

— Не смешно, — ворчит Питер, но Нил про себя не соглашается: о, еще как смешно.

— Просто уморительно, — вытирает глаза Элизабет и, все еще посмеиваясь, бросает под ноги Питеру рюкзак.

— Что это?

— Твой рюкзак с самым необходимым, — с улыбкой отвечает она.

— Эл! — возражает Питер.

— Нет, — говорит она ласково, но твердо. — Сегодня мы в одной постели спать не будем, а вдвоем вы не поместитесь на диване.

— Постель… — жалобно повторяет Питер, и Нил чувствует небольшой укол жалости – денек выдался долгим и утомительным.

— Нет, — повторяет Элизабет, качая головой. — Мне сразу вспомнится неудачный эксперимент со связыванием в две тысячи пятом, а никто этого не хочет. Так что, вы двое, веселитесь! — добавляет она, подмигнув, и захлопывает дверь у Питера перед носом.

Питер тупо таращится на дверь, потом переводит взгляд на рюкзак и, наконец, на пару наручников из титанового сплава (сделаны по заказу израильской военной полиции, а ключи от них сейчас покоятся где-то на дне реки Гудзон), соединяющих его правое запястье с левым запястьем Нила.

Потом он смотрит на Нила и, прищурившись, заключает:

— Что-то ты подозрительно тих последние пять минут.

— О, не обращай на меня внимания, — отвечает Нил, — я наслаждаюсь иронией сложившейся ситуации.

Питер бросает на него взгляд — никакие слова не смогли бы яснее передать читавшееся в нем «Ах ты, сукин сын!».

— Считай это уникальной возможностью, — продолжает Нил, с удовольствием наблюдая, как лицо Питера все больше и больше багровеет. — Представь себя на моем месте и узнай, как живется тем, кто по другую сторону баррикад. Включи позитивное мышление, Питер, и ты поймешь, что это будет удивительно полезный опыт!

— Когда завтра привезут запасной ключ, я тут же отправлю тебя обратно в тюрьму, — обещает Питер, — за то, что вел себя совершенно несносно и истрепал мне последние нервы.

— А ты можешь? — хмурится Нил.

Питер встречает взгляд Нила со всей яростью, накопившейся за двадцать четыре часа от безуспешной погони за преступником, случайного сковывания наручниками и сорока пяти издевательств знакомых агентов.

— Хочешь проверить?

Нил смотрит на него с опаской.

— Но ты же помнишь, что я не виноват, да?

Питер вздыхает, и напряжение, сковавшее плечи, отступает. Неохотно, но он признает:

— Да, я помню. Давай-ка поищем место, где можно переночевать, ладно?

— Почему бы нам не поехать к Джун?

Питер, одарив его сердитым взглядом, шагает к машине, таща Нила за собой.

— Я не войду в дом пожилой женщины — столпа общества, не меньше — в таком виде, словно наши фетиш-игрища кончились полным фиаско.

Про себя Нил замечает: раз Питер считает это неудавшейся фетиш-сценой, нужно подбросить ему порно позабористей. Вслух же он говорит:

— Без проблем. Прокрадемся внутрь, как только стемнеет.

— Я не буду прокрадываться в дом пожилой женщины под покровом темноты, как какой-нибудь…

— Преступник? — подмигивает Нил. — А почему бы и нет? Я все время так делаю.

— Вот именно, — мрачно говорит Питер. — Поэтому мы найдем отель. Нормальный. Который будет мне по карману, ясно?

У Нила появляется плохое, очень плохое предчувствие.

— Мы же собираемся в «Бест Вестерн» или нечто подобное, да? — спрашивает он грустно.

— Да, — решительно отвечает Питер, — именно так мы и поступим. Залезай, — добавляет он, указывая на дверь со стороны водителя.

К сожалению, в данном случае легче сказать, чем сделать. Нил вздыхает и открывает дверь. Усаживается на сидение Питера, одну за другой перетаскивает ноги на пассажирское место, а потом руками помогает себе перебраться целиком. Питер же просовывает руку в салон и даже немного машет ею, пытаясь повторить движения Нила, но на самом деле лишь мешает ему держать равновесие — у Нила такое ощущение, что он вот-вот плюхнется на коробку передач и набьет кучу синяков на заднице.

Наконец оба залезают в машину, и Нил снова уступает — он неловко держит руку на весу, чтобы Питер мог вести машину обеими руками.

— Мы поедем в «Бест Вестерн», «Ред Руф Инн» или нечто похожее, — заключает Питер, — и я собираюсь хорошенько выспаться, а утром, когда привезут запасной ключ, я в одиночестве приму долгий душ и начну забывать о том, что за фигня с нами приключилась.

Предчувствия Нила становятся все хуже и хуже, но в голосе Питера столько надежды, что Нил, тренируя самоконтроль, произносит:

— Здесь недалеко «Бест Вестерн», чуть дальше продуктового, а напротив тайский ресторан, который тебе нравится. 

— Туда и поедем, — решает Питер с таким видом, будто перед глазами у него уже танцуют тонны наволочек для подушек.

~*~

— Бог ты мой! — вскрикивает администратор. — Что, черт возьми, с вами случилось? Я звоню в полицию!

— Я сам полиция, — кричит в ответ Питер, и она распахивает глаза еще шире.

— Тогда это еще более возмутительно! — восклицает она, указывая на пару наручников, сковавших Нила и Питера.— Вы не можете удерживать людей против их воли, это…

У Питера такой вид, будто он вот-вот взорвется.

— С чего вы взяли, что это я удерживаю его против воли, а? Может, это он меня удерживает? Вы об этом не подумали, а, леди?

— Или, — услужливо добавляет Нил, — все может быть по обоюдному согласию. У вас здесь крепкие изголовья кровати, а, мадам?

Женщина нажимает на тревожную кнопку, раздается противный шум, а Питер, повернувшись к Нилу, рычит:

— Спасибо за помощь, Нил!

— Я не виноват в том, что ты не умеешь общаться с людьми, — возражает Нил. — Если правильно объяснить, в наше положение обязательно войдут.

Питер бросает на него беспомощный взгляд, а Нил вздыхает и говорит:

— А еще нам нужно убраться отсюда, пока не приехала охрана. Поверь мне. У меня уже выработался нюх на такие вещи.

~*~

— Вот вам и «Бест Вестерн», — уже сидя в машине, без доли сожаления заключает Нил. 

— Мы найдем что-нибудь еще, — с решимостью в голосе говорит Питер, — что-нибудь, где еще дешевле. Одно из таких сомнительных мест, где почасовая оплата. Клерки там навидались всякого. Вот увидишь.

Они останавливаются перед мотелем, служившим прямо-таки олицетворением слова «сомнительный».

— Ух ты, — бормочет Нил, — не хватает только розовой мигающей неоновой вывески «Девчонки, девчонки, девчонки».

— Отлично, — провозглашает Питер.

Внутри за стойкой маячит скучающий клерк. Впрочем, скучает он ровно до момента, когда Питер, потянувшись правой рукой за бумажником, звякает цепью наручников. Тут клерк, оживившись, громко фыркает.

— Охо-хо! — восклицает он. — Чувак, я знал, что вы на Уолл-стрит получаете охренительные бонусы, но это уже что-то новенькое. — Он одобрительно кивает, проводя платеж по терминалу. — Везет тебе, если парень твой. Хотя… может, твой босс одолжил тебе его на ночь? Без обид, мужик, без обид, но не похоже, чтобы он тебе был по карману. Но не кисни, ты живешь, как король на одну ночь, и это тоже неплохо. Свои деньги заплатил не зря, вот что я скажу, — мелет парень всякий вздор, глядя на губы Нила гнусным, голодным взглядом. Веселье Нила уже перерастает в ужас, но Питер, внезапно выхватив из руки парня свою карточку, бросается к выходу. Нилу приходится перейти на бег, чтобы за ним поспевать.

Питер так быстро шагает к машине, что забывает: первым должен забраться Нил, и тот едва не заезжает локтем ему в глаз. Разобравшись в руках и ногах, они устраиваются каждый на своем сидении, но Питер так и не заводит машину — он сидит и через переднее стекло свирепым взглядом буравит мотель.

— Я зол, — наконец, говорит он с немного удивленным видом, — я действительно злюсь на него за все то, что он о тебе сказал.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Нил и слегка толкает Питера локтем, — это даже немного мило.

— Я должен вернуться и дать ему по морде, — решает Питер, и Нил вздыхает.

— Пожалуйста, не надо. Я не хочу снова перелезать через коробку передач.

Питер фыркает, кидает на мотель последний свирепый взгляд, вставляет ключ зажигания и трогается. Нил буквально видит, как у него внутри все кипит. После третьего поворота, в который Питер вошел так резко, что Нила в очередной раз впечатало в дверь, он решает немного его отвлечь.

— Вообще-то, я думаю, ты должен больше оскорбиться за себя.

Питер наклоняет голову и хмурится.

— Потому что он подумал, что я смог бы воспользоваться услугами шлюхи?

— Потому что он сказал, что я тебе не по карману, — замечает Нил с самокритичной улыбкой, готовый к шутке о его собственных расходах, но Питер просто пожимает плечами.

— Это как раз меня никак не трогает.

— Почему?

— Ты действительно мне не по карману, — говорит Питер и снова пожимает плечами.

Нил поворачивается к нему с недоуменным видом, а Питер краснеет и неловко добавляет:

— Я не говорю, что ты… какая-то вещь, за которую можно заплатить. Просто фигура речи. Я к тому, что, будь ты… машиной, то был бы очень быстрой машиной, или очень чудесным домом, которых я не смог бы себе позволить. Как видишь, ничего такого, на что, ну, ты понимаешь, тот парень намекал. Совсем нет. Я бы никогда такого не сказал. Хотя… похоже, только что это сделал, — пытается объясниться Питер. Он оглядывается на Нила, который все еще переваривает эту чудесную речь, и бормочет: — Да, наверное, мне надо заткнуться.

— Быстрая машина? — ухмыляется Нил.

— Которая мне не по карману, — с грустью повторяет Питер и улыбается, будто не видя в этом ничего плохого, но Нила это смущает.

— Совсем нет!

— Совсем да! — спокойно возражает Питер. Он говорит об этом так безразлично… Нил откидывает голову на подголовник и смотрит на Питера. У него появляется план.

— Ладно. По-твоему мы уже пробовали, и целых два раза. Сейчас попробуем по-моему. Поворачивай направо.

Питер закатывает глаза, но слушается и сворачивает в сити. Они едут до тех пор, пока Нил не просит остановиться напротив величественного здания.

Питер бросает на него взгляд. Потом еще один, а потом удрученно шипит:

— Нил! Это же «Нью-Йорк Палас»!

— Ты же сказал, что сейчас мы действуем по-моему, — напоминает Нил.

Они обсуждают, как выберутся из машины: Нил пытается не растянуть мышцы, а Питер делает вид, что его здесь нет.

Уже внутри Нил уверенно подходит к стойке портье и говорит:

— Я бы хотел заказать двухместный номер на сегодняшнюю и, возможно, завтрашнюю ночи.

— Разумеется, сэр, — бормочет клерк, и Питер глубоко вдыхает, готовясь разразиться жалобами по поводу цен, но Нил, не меняясь в лице, сильно наступает ему на ногу. 

Левой рукой он невозмутимо подает клерку платиновую карточку, таща правую руку Питера на стойку, отчего наручники начинают позвякивать о мраморную поверхность. Он видит, как вздрагивает Питер, как делает судорожный вдох и как переминается с ноги на ногу.

Но клерк остается абсолютно бесстрастным.

— Желаю хорошо провести время, мистер Скикки. Если вам что-нибудь понадобится, пожалуйста, сразу же обращайтесь.

— Спасибо, обязательно, — отвечает Нил с широкой улыбкой.

Питеру каким-то чудом удается сдерживаться до тех пор, пока они не оказываются вдвоем в лифте.

— Что, черт возьми, это было?

Нил вздыхает и терпеливо отвечает:

— Питер, я уже раньше тебе все объяснял. Деньги покупают тебе право получить все, что ты, по мнению людей, заслуживаешь. Я веду себя так, будто заслуживаю, чтобы со мной обращались, как с принцем, хотя я и прикован наручниками к мрачному, дурно одетому агенту ФБР, а деньги все это компенсируют.

Питер морщится.

— Так ты хочешь сказать, что это единственный отель в городе, в котором мы можем получить комнаты без всяких мерзких комментариев, хоть мы и в наручниках?

— Питер,— ласково говорит Нил, — сказать бы тебе «Я же говорил», но это раздражает.

— Ага-ага, — сухо отвечает Питер, но все же не может удержаться от улыбки. И когда лифт замедляется, Питер, подняв бровь, добавляет: — Скикки? Серьезно?

— Я всегда говорю: когда дело касается придумывания поддельных имен, ничто не заменит хорошего классического образования и отточенной иронии. — Питер фыркает, и Нил усмехается. — А что? По-твоему, я не похож на итальянца?

Лифт звенит, Питер закатывает глаза и тащит Нила в холл.

— Итак, где же комната, которую мистер Скикки любезно для нас забронировал? — спрашивает Питер, вглядываясь в номера на дверях. Нил решительно устремляется к комнате в дальнем конце холла и открывает дверь.

— Наше скромное обиталище.

Питер переступает порог и открывает рот — Нил пытается посмотреть на комнату так, как видит ее Питер. По его меркам, номер неприлично большой — в нем хоть свадьбу играй, и, судя по всему, ванная столь же огромна. Ковер такой пушистый, что в нем утопают даже ноги в ботинках, а вид на Манхэттен из огромных, во всю стену, окон словно только что сошел с открытки. Свет люстры отражается от стеклянных столешниц и падает на кремовую обивку мебели.

Нил прячет правую руку в карман и с довольной улыбкой поворачивается к Питеру, а тот говорит: 

— Я не могу здесь оставаться.

Улыбка исчезает с лица Нила, и он расстроенно взмахивает правой рукой.

— Что опять не так? Тут просто чудесно!

— В том-то и проблема, — выкрикивает Питер и тоже взмахивает руками, забыв о наручниках. В результате Нил теряет равновесие, и оба оказываются на полу.

— В чем твоя проблема? — сердито спрашивает Нил, прислоняясь спиной к кремовому дивану.

— Здесь слишком хорошо! — настойчиво говорит Питер, усаживаясь рядом. — Здесь… слушай, Нил… я федеральный агент. Я останавливаюсь в местах типа «Бест Вестерн»…

— …откуда нас просто выкинули, — вставляет Нил.

— Спасибо, я заметил.

Нил пристально смотрит на Питера, тот, чувствуя себя неловко, говорит еще тише:

— Все идет так, как и должно. Есть люди, которые должны останавливаться в таких местах. Но я не из их числа, ясно? Я знаю, что ты в это не веришь, — говорит он, закатывая глаза, но Нил прерывает его, потянув за цепь, соединяющую их наручники.

Привалившись спиной к дивану, наслаждаясь теплом руки Питера, он говорит:

— Давно это в тебе заметил.

— Это — что?

— Еще в самый первый день, когда ты пришел к Джун и бесился, что я живу в прекрасном доме, ношу дорогие костюмы и пью капуччино. Но когда я спросил, почему ты так не можешь, ты ответил, что не должен, что твоя работа многое тебе дает, но не это.

Поджав под себя ноги, Нил поворачивается и встречается с Питером взглядом.

— Ты отрицаешь тот факт, что у тебя могут быть некоторые вещи, хорошие вещи. Возможно, ты даже думаешь, что не заслуживаешь их. Но ты ошибаешься. Ты можешь жить в таких местах, — говорит Нил, показывая на комнату, на вид из окна, на огромный вычурный диван. — У тебя могут быть красивые, высококлассные вещи. У тебя может быть…

«У тебя могу быть я», — едва не срывается у Нила с языка. А может, и срывается, он не уверен. Уже осторожнее он продолжает: 

— Тебе может все стать по карману. Если ты захочешь.

Питер, демонстрируя нетипичную проницательность, скептически поднимает бровь и говорит:

— Ты имеешь в виду себя.

— Ну, — в замешательстве отвечает Нил, — да.

— Слишком много о себе возомнил, — говорит Питер; его лицо бесстрастно.

— Это же ты назвал меня быстрой машиной, — напоминает Нил.

— А тебе понравилось, правда? — наконец, улыбается Питер, и Нил улыбается в ответ.

— Правда, — признается он, и они улыбаются друг другу, сидя на расстоянии в два дюйма, но тут улыбка Питера исчезает, взгляд становится мягким и каким-то… ищущим. Они так близко, что поцеловаться гораздо проще, чем удержаться, и Нил ждет, часто дыша, но Питер не шевелится.

— Так ты поцелуешь меня или нет? — наконец не выдерживает Нил.

На лице Питера появляется испуг.

— Я…

— У тебя может быть все, что ты захочешь, — настойчиво напоминает Нил, и Питер смеется.

— Уже начинаю это понимать, — весело отвечает он, но все же целует Нила так, словно до сих пор не уверен, что ему можно, — медленно, нежно, почти целомудренно и, как джентльмен, не давая волю рукам.

Нил с воодушевлением отвечает на поцелуй, он рад, что так все получилось, очень рад, но…

— Я серьезно, — шепчет он Питеру в ухо. — Не бойся дать себе волю. — Свободной рукой он обнимает Питера за шею и увлекает его в глубокий поцелуй, продевая палец в наручник на запястье Питера и подтаскивая его руку к своему бедру, где она и остается лежать, теплая, широкая, даже после того, как Нил отстраняется, чтобы перевести дыхание.

Питер, тяжело дыша, со смешком говорит:

— Не уверен, что Элизабет, говоря «Повеселитесь», имела в виду именно это.

Нил моргает.

— Зато уверен я.

Нила всегда удивляло, как это Питер умудрился столько — десять, не меньше — лет быть женатым на Элизабет, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, что творится у нее в голове.

— Ну, женат-то тут я, — решительно говорит Питер, — так что и уверенным надо быть именно мне.

— Справедливо, — признает Нил. Он бы никогда не позволил себе даже этого, если бы не думал, что у него есть благословение Элизабет, но Питеру было гораздо больше терять.

— Завтра, — твердо говорит Питер, — после того, как привезут запасные ключи, я возьму тебя домой, и мы поговорим обо всем, как взрослые, цивилизованные люди.

Нил поднимает бровь — он-то знает, как «нравятся» Питеру потенциально неловкие ситуации, особенно разговоры о чувствах.

— Ты уверен, что сможешь это пережить?

Питер наклоняет голову, признавая правоту Нила, и серьезно произносит:

— У меня могут быть красивые вещи — ладно. Это одна точка зрения. Но для меня… — он пожимает плечами. — Я работаю, чтобы заработать на то, что у меня есть. Если я не хочу работать для того, чтобы что-то получить, пусть даже это сложно или тяжело, значит, эта вещь мне не нужна. — Он машет свободной рукой, показывая на комнату, полную дорогих вещей, и объясняет: — Все это… Я могу много лет работать, но никогда не смогу заработать столько, чтобы позволить себе всю эту роскошь. Я не хочу… я не хочу иметь того, чего не заслужил.

— Девять лет, Питер, — говорит Нил с улыбкой, думая о четырех годах погони, четырех годах открыток на дни рождения и годе хрупкого доверия. — Поверь мне, ты это заслужил.

В отличие от Питера, Нил никогда не задумывался, заслуживает он чего-то или нет. Увлекая Питера в очередной неторопливый поцелуй, чувствуя, как рука Питера нежно смахивает волосы с глаз, Нил задумывается: можно ли это изменить, по крайней мере, немножко. Выдыхая в губы Питеру, смеясь, когда Питер снова забывает о наручниках, и они оба врезаются в кофейный столик, он решает, что готов измениться.

**Конец**


End file.
